In a network application, a network provider and a service provider normally very care about quality of an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television, Internet Protocol Television) service as user watching. A conventional quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) parameter is incompetent to obviously reflect user experience. In order to indicate user's experience of the IPTV service more directly, a quality of experience (Quality of Experience, QoE) parameter emerges. The QoE may be understood as user experience or user perception, that is, a subjective feeling of an end user about performance of a service provided by a network. By using a nearly quantitative approach, it may represent the end user's experience and feeling about the service and network, and reflect a gap between user's expectation and quality of a current service and network.
In the related art, it is proposed that in a video service, if a trouble occurs on a network, that is, QoS decreases, a video service, being watched at a user end, may be caused to stop therefore, which incurs rebuffering to receiving end. When the rebuffering occurs at the receiving end, the receiving end sends event information to a QoE monitoring server. Upon reception of the event information, the QoE monitoring server starts QoS adjustment to adjust network conditions, thereby ensuring QoE. However, in fact, the rebuffering at the receiving end may also be caused by an operation of the user. For example, in a process of presenting/watching media, dragging performed actively by a user may cause a receiving end to send event information. The receiving end stops and sends the event information, which are caused by the dragging performed by the user, and are unpredictable and cannot be distinguished by a QoE monitoring server. In the prior art, for either the rebuffering at the receiving end caused by deterioration of a network condition or the rebuffering at the receiving end caused by dragging performed by the user, because the QoE server is unaware of the event that occurs at the receiving end, the QoE server measures a change rate of the QoE by using the same QoE measuring method, and starts corresponding QoS adjustment according to the change rate of the QoE to improve the quality of a network service. However, in cases of the rebuffering caused by dragging performed by the user, the network QoS does not decrease. In such cases, starting a QoS adjustment policy may occupy more network resources to some extent, so as to increase a burden on a network and result in improper use of resources. In addition, in the prior art, it is deemed that the QoE will definitely decrease if the QoS decreases, so that QoS adjustment may be immediately started. When a jitter or a data delay occurring occasionally in a network causes the QoE to slightly decrease, the QoS adjustment also needs to be started, so that the QoS adjustment is not flexible, resulting in improper use of network resources.